


Server

by tricktea



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Tim Drake is something else, Tim has the power of invisibility, while perhaps include dicktimjay in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricktea/pseuds/tricktea
Summary: One would think that handling one of the largest network in Gotham for crime solving along with Superboy and Impulse would be difficult, and they'd be right. After rescuing Robin from Joker's ambition to get rid of Batman's loved ones, Tim finds himself pulled further into the world where superheroes fight with their lives and was forced to face his insecurities to bring out the best of his strengths and connect the batfamily together. Along the way, he also tries to unlearn his current use of his invisibility powers, which is to hide his weaknesses, and slowly grows as one of the most competent crime fighter on the frontlines.Or, a world where Jason lives and everyone wouldn't stop calling Tim a damn 'ghost'.





	1. I sleep way too much

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a replacement for Art of Deduction, which I have scrapped but still brought over its future plot points over to this story to create a better, fleshed out plot. Yes, it was intended for Tim to take on the name 'Server' while his 'invisibility' was originally intended to be a technology innovation instead. However, I think this AU would fit in with Tim's father as an archaeologist better, creating that connection and this idea is inspired by the Ring of Gyges.
> 
> Tim's parents are also still alive - for now?
> 
> The characters' ages are also reflected from Art of Deducation with Tim being 19, Jason being 20 and Dick being 23 - but this is honestly something I feel readers are free to mould and envision for themselves if they'd like. Similarly, the characterizations for the main three are largely influenced by the Titans TV series since it's the freshest in my head though the other Titans characters may or may not appear in this story because there's just so much going on. Feel free to drop in any ideas regarding this if you'd like though.
> 
> This also takes place pre Young Justice (1998) comics though Kon and Bart obviously didn't meet Tim as Robin. I'm honestly messing around with the timelines a little here.
> 
> Thank you very much for supporting me on my previous fic and I hope that this one will be much more stable.

_Run_ , Tim Drake spurs himself on as he tries to get to class in time before the bell rings. He had fallen asleep on the rooftop, which is a perfect trap for night owls like him, and if he hadn’t been woken up by another student, he would’ve slept through the entire class periods of the day. _It’s ridiculous_ , Tim also thinks, about how the other student could walk from the rooftop at the same time as him but was so much _faster_ that Tim won’t doubt it if he’s already in his seat in their class.

Legs that are as long as the statue of Adonis.

It makes Tim cry a little inside at his own short stature – but also ultimately grateful for the guy because Tim managed to dive into his own seat just before the second lunch bell rings. Heaving a sigh of relief, he takes his books out from underneath his desk and briefly glances at the student who saved his chemistry period.

Jason Todd, who is seating at far across the room, with his textbook and notes neatly placed in front of him. It's when Tim realizes Jason took notice of his stare that he swiftly snaps his head to face the front to avoid them from locking gazes.

Crap, he hopes that Jason doesn’t think he’s avoiding him or something. He had always been wanting to talk to Jason but his bundle of nerves just loves to acts up like Sesame Streets singing their songs backwards whenever he wants to talk to someone he _admires_. If he isn't that good at playing cool, he might've been a heap of _jelly_ by now.

Ives, one of Tim’s close friends, turns around to face him with a playful grin. “Close call, huh?”

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Tim mutters, picking up his pencil and twirls it expertly in his hand. “My day would’ve been a goner if Jason hadn’t given me the nudge.”

“Isn't he’s paying you back for that notes you gave him? Quite the extra mile, especially for you.” There it was, Ives’s gifted eye for detecting an abnormality, no matter how _slight_.

“I happened to have my notes on hand and I just offered it since I already memorized them,” Tim lies as their chemistry teacher walks into the classroom, prompting the discussion between them to end. 

The truth was, on the day when Jason didn’t attend classes, Tim knew what he had been up to. It was their first semester, on the third week, when it happened, and Tim thought the notes would make Jason’s life easier, given his other life as _Robin_.

Right.

Tim knows Jason is _the_ Robin, and if one goes into the specifics, he also knows the identities behind Batman _and_ the first Robin since he was nine. What followed that admiration turned into a stalking spree that didn't stop until a few years later after he grew out of his younger days- and it also wouldn’t be wise of Tim to let this tidbit of information gets out to anyone, especially the vigilantes themselves.

It was only by pure coincidence, or luck, when Tim ended up attending the same school as Jason at their senior year. Tim was bouncing from one school to another that he had to retake a year because he missed a lot during the move, which was more of a family situation problem than a location one. Meanwhile, Jason’s situation was more complicated, but Bruce Wayne managed to have him enrolled straight into the senior year as well for Jason to experience public school life rather than continued being homeschooled.

It must have been tough juggling a school life and vigilante activities, but it was truly amazing how Jason manages to score straight As despite that in the mid-semester tests.

On the other hand, Tim is naturally gifted with learning and puts as much effort as he's _willing_ to. He doesn’t fancy school at all, but he works hard to fulfill his parents’ expectations of him. He also has his own involvement with crimes, which his parents _definitely_ can’t know, but on a much lower scale. Rather than being a crime fighter like Batman and Robin, Tim is more of a crime solver who gets into contact with the police anonymously to supply them with information, unreported criminal activities, his own deductions and evidence he can scour through hacking, the internet or sneaking into crime hotspots themselves. Still, he has his own alias which he operates under as ‘ _Server_ ’.

In addition, he’s also the founder of a renowned Intelligence Network, ‘ _YJ Server_ ’ that is co-managed with Kon and Bart and it’s used to obtain information on crimes such as missing people, break-ins, abuse, sexual crimes and witnesses or encounters with Gotham’s infamous criminals across all social media. It only became one of the biggest network in Gotham when Superboy and Impulse sprayed ‘ _YJ Server forever’_ on the areas of locations where they ended the crime and afterwards, Server with his own trademark (“and boring”, as remarked by his teammates) ‘ _YJ Server_ ’ in a beautiful, red cursive font after stealing physical evidences to submit to the police.

Afterwards, more people began joining the site, using their anonymous user profiles to submit their photo of evidences and look out for any missing people posted while Tim frequently checks and upgrades their security and filtering software that he created.

This is his entire other portion of his life.

And by the end of the day, Tim realized that he had fallen asleep again after half an hour into each periods, which meant he had to compile his own notes at home as usual. He didn't have any coffee in the morning since his father called him to discuss over travel plans in the morning and before he knew it, there was only a few minutes left for him to prepare for school. If only the cafeteria sold coffee too. Heaving a sigh of defeat, Tim gathers his belongings together on the table and prepares to leave.

Meanwhile, Jason had already packed his own bag and dashed out of his class in a hurry the second the bell rang.

“What’re you going to do for spring break?” Ives asked when he turns around again to face Tim.

Stuffing his own book into his bags, Tim shrugs. “Probably get some studying done, but I’m heading to Ethiopia today to deliver some archaeological permits and a logbook to my father.”

Ives frowns in concern, knowing the strained relationship between Tim and his parents. “Are you going to spend some time with him while you’re there?”

“Doubt it. He’d be busy with his work,” Tim replied offhandedly, like it doesn’t bother him anymore.

“That’s too bad.” Ives wears a grim expression before he replaces it with a brighter demeanour. “But hey, whenever you’re back, we can hang out, have a study session together or go out, watch a movie and grab a bite or something.”

Tim smiles gratefully and stands up, throwing the straps of his bag over his shoulders. “Sounds great. I’ll be in touch the minute I make my trip back. We should catch that movie that’s coming out during break, uh, Infinity war?”

“Don’t pretend to hesitate there, Marvel fanboy, I know that you’ve been waiting for it. I’ll go ahead and book the tickets for us,” Ives teases.

Tim laughs lightly. It isn’t a surprise to the both of them that Tim admires superheroes like crazy – but it was nice that Ives isn’t judging. Whether fictional, the ones in Gotham or Superman, Tim can’t help but love watching them in action, selflessly doing the good for the regular people. He _really_ doesn’t consider himself one though, regardless of what he does at night or with the police and even if Kon and Bart sometimes remarks otherwise.

The three of them are a team and it doesn’t matter what Tim really fits in the entire picture as long as he can be of help. With that in mind, he stands up from his spot.

Giving Ives a short wave, Tim parts with his friend and heads towards the airport on a Ducati where his father’s private jet would be waiting for him.

* * *

 His ride lands in Ethiopia about 18 hours on the next morning, leaving Tim light headed and slightly nauseated but nevertheless, he heads to his father’s hotel immediately to hand him his belongings so that he can get the day over with. It isn’t that Tim hates his father but there’s only an air of indifference remaining between them ever since Tim grew from his adolescence, which Jack is still too busy to notice. His mother is a completely different story, and Tim also used to wish that it had a happy ending story like _Frozen_.

But no, he had long learned to _let it go_.

When Tim knocks on the door of Jack’s hotel room, it takes a while for Jack to open it – and in no time for Tim to notice another woman who is anyone _but_ his mother wearing a bathrobe in the room. 

“Good afternoon, father,” Tim greets him slowly, and awkwardly hands his father’s stuff to him. Tipping his chin towards the woman, he airs his curiosity in a controlled voice. “Who’s she?”

“Oh, this is Dana, my new girlfriend,” Jack introduces shortly and Dana waves at him pleasantly in the background. At the sight of Tim’s widely blown eyes, Jack frowns. “Didn’t you get my voice message? Your mother and I are getting a divorce.”

Voice message.

So that’s what the call was about when Tim was wrestling a thumbdrive out of a fucking inconvenient, compact hiding spot in Miller Harbour.

Apparently, that message was about his father wiping them off his own personal thumbdrive.

Tim coughs into his hand and lies like a champ he is. “No, I didn’t get around to check it. Was busy with assignments for extra credit.”

“Well, glad to have you caught up to date.” Jack clamps a hand on Tim’s shoulder in what it seems to be in the _best_ mood Tim had seen Jack wear in 19 years of his life - which also isn't much considering how scarce Jack's presence was in those periods. Guess all he needs is for his former family out of his, he thinks sourly. “Thanks for bringing my stuff to me, Tim. I still have work to do so – enjoy yourself in Ethiopia and let Arthur know when you’re ready to head back.”

“I’ll try. Bye,” Tim answers tersely that almost sounds like snapping, and turns around just in time the door closes behind him.

Closing his eyes, Tim pinches the bridge of his nose, releasing an irritated sigh. At least, his father and mother won’t spend their lives together bickering like Tom and Jerry, Tim thinks to himself as he saunters his way towards the reception, so he can check in for a room for one night. Time to sleep that light-headedness away and whatever that’s trying to crawl up his ass after that _unfortunate_ conversation with his father.

This isn’t the way he ever wants to find things out but honestly, he’s also too _distant_ with either of his parents to feel any remorse, only a small lingering of bitterness as an aftertaste of the shock. This is for the better, he convinces himself again as he remembers all the loud shouting and some furniture trashing whenever they were home. He also feels kind of selfish for his previous train of thoughts now - since he should be happy that his father finally found his own happiness, right? All's well that ends well.

He would’ve stayed in his hotel room till it’s time to check out, but he leaves for the streets after checking the YJ Server on his laptop and taking a long ‘nap’ till the following afternoon. He calls up Arthur for his ride home but it’d still take a while for preparations and arrangement with the airport. Maybe a short walk can help alleviate his restlessness and a mind so messy that it’d put his actual room to shame.

Walking out of the building, Tim finds that the streets are too crowded for his comfort especially when he’s still slightly experiencing the lingering headache from the long flight. That’s why he takes a detour along the alleyway, rendering himself invisible at a secluded spot before venturing through one of the dangerous roads.

 _That’s right_.

Ever since he was thirteen, he possesses the power to render himself invisible at will. Jack had returned from one of his archaeological excursions and managed to sneak an artefact home for him to analyse before he was forced to surrender it to the museum. The artefact was a green cube, kept securely within a dirt brown brass casket – which was exactly in the same manner when it was first excavated.

After Jack stormed out on one of his quarrels with Janet, leaving home, Tim snuck back downstairs to observe the aftermath of the mess like he always did. He picked up his father’s jacket that was abandoned onto the ground in his fit of anger, and might have tried to drop it onto the coat hanger but apparently missed his mark. Tim intended to hang it back onto the hanger until the casket dropped out of its pocket. When Tim bent down to pick it up, streaks of green light seeped through the gaps, surprising him.

The casket had a lock mechanism that required the possessor to solve its puzzle to unlock. Curiosity piqued, little Tim went into his bedroom to try solving it, thinking that his father would be proud if he could solve such a complex riddle of his work and he managed to succeed it within two hours. The green cube sat in the opened casket in clear view, emitting its green-bluish hue that drew Tim in.

Holding the cube in his hand carefully, he observed the artefact with twinkles in his eyes. However, without any warning, the cube remoulded itself into a liquid state and spread itself all over Tim’s _body_ , crawling along his skin. His face had become ashen and his entire body trembled uncontrollably in fear when it happened. First, his arm disappeared then his chest, his legs and his entire body gradually became wholly invisible.

Tim could still feel his consciousness and even though he couldn’t see himself, he could still feel his chest underneath the equally invisible palm that he pressed onto – so, still tangible.

Even with that knowledge that he hadn’t vanished from the world entirely, the little kid cried and cried alone at home until Jack returned the next day.

His father was shocked, upset, furious even but after many hours later, they managed to find a way for Tim to rematerialize again. All it took was Tim to calm down and focus since it was a power that was controlled by will alone – though there’s no way for them to retrieve the cube again. Thus, at the end of the day, Jack was still _unhappy_.

Nuts to that.

Once he rounds up at a corner, he catches sight of two familiar people loitering at one of the graffiti-filled walls, puffing their lifespan away on their cigarettes. They were some of Joker’s loyal henchmen, Tim remembers from some of his encounters back at Gotham. While Joker isn’t the usual criminals he targeted, he’s still involved with manipulating some of the lower-classed mobsters and loaning his own men out whenever the mood strikes his fancy. Luckily, Tim always wears soundproof shoes and gloves to avoid having his presence detected, even when _most_ of his targets aren’t that smart – and had also mastered control over his usual breathing at the same time.

What the hell are they doing in Ethiopia anyway? Digging for gold?

One of Joker’s henchmen turns to his companion, wearing a smile that’s all teeth and _sick_. “Man, can you believe that fuckin’ woman tricked her son to come all the way from America only to hand him over to the _Joker_?”

“Hell if I give a shit. Our boss has been looking for that kid for a long time an’ getting’ to beat the crap out of him feels damn good.”

Tim doesn’t need to listen to the rest of the conversation to know this is fucking bad news. He may not be a crime fighter, but he also isn’t the sort who would leave someone in danger alone if he could help it. He hasn’t been acquainted with the police department in this country as he has with Gotham’s either so communicating with them in his usual manner would be difficult. And if he loses track of the henchmen, that’ll be _it_ for their victim.

Hence, he follows the two henchmen towards the nest of warehouses where they meet up with the Joker who had sauntered out of one. Till this day, the villain’s face alone can send chills up Tim’s spine – though he’d try not let it bother him if he ever needs to face him fist-to-fist. He had his fair share of nerve-wrecking moments even as he’s invisible to all as he sneaks past some of the most trained men. Also, he can’t be calling for help all the time.

The Joker cracks one of his crazed grins, which always means his schemes, unfortunately, is going according to plan. “Bombs tickin’, my boys! We don’t wanna be here when the place goes boom, nuh-uh!” he announces gleefully, causing Tim to jerk his head back.

 _Fuck_.

Did that clown just say _bomb_?!

Sucking in air, Tim immediately launches himself off his spot and dashes towards the rows of warehouses, feeling his heartbeat climbing rapidly. He activates his electronically enhanced domino, enabling him to read heat signals around him and finally able to find the warehouse that gives off a higher reading than average, typically meaning that a person is either experiencing high levels of stress or exhilaration.

Tim is willing to bet that the occupant is not experiencing the latter.

He picks the lock as fast as he could, which he manages not to fumble thanks to his abnormally meticulous composure in dire situations - though it doesn't stop the beads of sweat from forming. Once he opens the robust steel doors, Tim finds Robin desperately trying to free himself from the ropes binding him to his chair.

 _Double fuck_.

The captive is  _Robin_.

Seeing his current condition makes Tim's heart wrench, twisting it so painfully that he almost lets out a string of curses. Robin's body is so brutally beaten and battered that blood is seeping out of the wounds. He wouldn't even be surprised if a few bones are broken too. Throwing more abuse onto that body were also the deep gashes and tears mercilessly ripped into his flesh, his eyes red from the pain endlessly dealt onto his body. If Joker were to be around still, Tim wouldn't hesitate to grab the crowbar laying by Robin's side and fucking wrecks Joker's head with it.

Instead, Tim manages to calm himself down quickly and get to work.

Activating the panel of an invisible receptacle (thanks to both Bart’s and his invention) always strapped onto his back, his huge brown tattered cloak flings out of it and wraps itself around him systematically through its built-in wires and magnetic clips to secure it over his collarbone while his hood flips over his head. He only uses it to communicate with Kon, Bart and any victims he may come across during his scouring while on occasions, to scare the hell out of crooks - which earned him a lot of fingers pointing in his direction and several high-pitched yelling of the word ' _ghost_ ' ("I'm not a damn ghost, people.") against his person.

And this was also unfortunate right now because even Robin looks kinda spooked.

“Fuck. Don’t tell me Death is real,” he curses as he struggles harder in his binds, unwilling to give up even in the face of ‘death’ itself.

The cloak makes his way quickly towards Robin and awkwardly raises a hand up to pat Robin’s head to reassure him before helping his hero to untie the knot. Once he’s freed, the cloak glances at the timer and finds that they have only so much time left before this whole place will blow up into smithereens. Robin can’t possibly limp his way out in time.

Thus, the cloak bends down and pushes his back against Robin’s front hurriedly, urging him to get on.

Robin, who is struggling to keep himself steady on his feet, blinks when he notices what the cloak is doing. “What? You’re gonna help me get out of here?”

The cloak nods rapidly and gestures towards the timer sharply as to remind him to not waste any more time. Luckily, Robin gets the memo and leans himself onto the cloak’s back, where Tim and his stuttering bones  _truly_ get to feel a heavy weight on his person. Adrenaline is one of his saving graces, along with the workout sessions he did in trying to avoid having to keep calling in Kon to haul an easy crate of drugs for him. Still, he’d never expect _Jason Todd_.

With his best speed, the cloak manages to sprint away from the warehouse as fast as he can while silently counting down on the remaining time left on the timer. Once it reaches ten in his head, he puts Robin down and covers Robin’s battered body with the cloak and himself as the warehouse explodes behind them, causing the ground beneath them to shake violently as debris spews out of it like one of the volcano's best moments.

After the explosion subsides, the cloak lifts himself up to give Robin more space to breathe and for himself to catch his breath.

Robin turns his head towards his companion, warily still and trying to find a _body_ inside that floating cloak. “You saved me, I guess? Unless, you’re gonna take my life after this or somethin’, mister Ghost." He winces at the thought.

 _I'm not a ghost_ , Tim thought sulkily but instead, the cloak shakes his head and lowers himself down and begins writing something on the soil.

 _U ok_?

Robin looks back up at him and blinks for a few seconds, clearly not expecting such a... _human_ question. “I uh – yeah. Yeah, I guess. I’ll live.” He grunts and presses his hand against his side. It must’ve hurt. The cloak lifts his hand and pats Jason’s head again, the same way as he did back at the warehouse, causing Robin to blush.

It’s a strange sensation – but it isn’t something that Robin dislikes. The first time he meets his mother, it’s one of the things he imagined he could’ve gotten from her – anything but _this betrayal_. Fuck, he silently berates himself for trusting her off the bat, for thinking that anything could happen even when she clearly abandoned him before, for believing that there's actually _more_ to the story behind it. Before he knows it, tears are forming at the corners of his eyes and the cloak must’ve realized too because he uses his tattered cloak to wipe them away.

“Fuck. Didn’t – mean that. This is so fuckin’ embarrassing,” Robin curses, feeling angry and ashamed of himself for falling for the trap – even when the cloak would’ve asserted that it isn’t his fault. Those emotions gradually shifts slightly towards embarrassment, moved by the show of kindness by the stranger who doesn’t even have a _visible_ body. It’s _warm,_ not something he usually received from his life. “Forget it. Who the heck are you anyway?”

Before the cloak can answer that, a familiar voice yells from the distance, a voice that catches both Robin’s and the cloak’s attention immediately.

“ _Robin_!”

It’s Batman, who actually came for him. Robin feels guilt weighing on his chest when he saw how devastated and terrified _Batman_ looks at the thought of his death, the sight of the very creature that puts fear into nearly anyone he meets is now going through one of the worst terrifying moments anyone could've had. He’s manically shuffling through the rumbles for his body, yelling his name over and over until he sees Robin safe at a distance away. In a hurry, Batman rushes to him and holds him tightly.

“You’re alright. You’re alright, Jason,” Batman mutters in his raspy voice, and Jason can hear his hitched breathing.

“I-I’m good, B. Kinda crushin’ me over here.” Jason lifts his hand weakly and places it on Bruce’s back. Fuck it. The tears are threatening to form again. He’s alright – and Bruce is here for him. He actually came for him like he was desperately wishing for while being held in the warehouse and beaten to crap by that sadistic clown fucker. A part of him truly believed that Batman will come while another - was scared that he'd truly be at the mercy of that bomb. His emotions are hauled into another roller coaster and his chest is on the verge of becoming the trembling aftermath of that detonation. He _didn't_ want to die, he didn't stop fighting for his life. 

And seeing Batman again, it’s when Jason knows he’s _truly_ going to be alright.

“We’re going to get you medical treatment asap. Come.” Without any further delays, Bruce lifts Jason into his arms and Jason feels his chest tingle with warmth for the first time ever since his mother sold him out to Joker. He presses his nose against his father figure’s shoulder and closes his eyes as his chest trembles once again from all of his pent-up emotions.

This is _home_.

With _Bruce_ – and Jason won’t trade it for anything else.

But it still burns that this has to happen with his mother, the person who actually turns out to be his _blood_ family but turns out to be a _villainess_ who’s willing to sell her son to torture. If the cloak hadn’t come to his rescue in time-

And that’s when Jason finally remembers something, which causes him to jump slightly in Bruce’s hold and look around for the cloak who saved his life but there’s _nothing_. The cloak is nowhere in sight. However, when Jason looks down at the soil again while Batman carries him back to the motorcycle, he finds the words written in soil in a gorgeous, cursive handwriting.

 _YJ Server_.


	2. Screaming like a chipmunk

Jason was rushed to get all his wounds treated before they could return to Gotham in peace. He’s not pleased that he’s still benched but at least the reason is more because of his injuries and less his other problems – which Bruce is still trying to get a grasp despite getting a massive help from Alfred. It might be a good thing too since Jason has to deal with his own feelings regarding his _blood mother_ , a term he’s feeling more sting in his tongue than ever. He _hates_ it even more that _she’s_ the reason why he cries in some nights, hates that he still has feelings for her family name even when he _knows_ he shouldn’t have. She _deserves_ none of it.

However, that doesn’t entail Jason continuing sitting around in his room and read for distractions, for him to escape the world a little – and even if those were the most _blissful_ many hours it had been, enough _is_ enough. He has something important he had to do.

Hence, he’s currently in the Batcave, using the Batcomputer, which he has limited access to compared with Bruce’s administrative rights, but this is good enough. Logging in with his password, he searches the database for ‘ _YJ Server_ ’ and finds a webpage for it, much to his surprise. It makes him wonder if he should design a website for Batman, or _a fansite_. He chuckles at the thought.

The existence of ‘ _YJ Server_ ’ isn’t a brand-new story to him but it isn’t as though he follows it like the newest publishing titles in bookstores and libraries. He still knows enough though – like its main functions, and co-founders, which he must admit he once did a stalking spree on Superboy. Now, he’s doing one for its founder, whom lacks much information on his profile other than his alias ‘ _Server_ ’ and status. When he tries to hack in, the security leads him to an annoyingly number of loops before landing on a page with an art of its three chibisized leaders dancing in _tutus_ and _pompoms_.

"Well, that's never going away," he grumbles under his breath at the disturbing image of Superboy now stuck in his head.

“What’re you doing up?” Dick’s voice calls out from behind him, making Jason jump.

“Fuck! The hell, man?” Jason then frowns deeply at his presence, feeling his gut about to get twisted from the last meeting where they didn’t end on a good note. “What the hell ‘re you doing here?”

Dick shifts uncomfortably and tucks his hands into his jacket. “I heard that the Joker got to you and decided to drop by.” When Bruce isn’t around, he silently adds.

“ _Fuck_. Does the entire superhero gallery know about it now?” He’d figure Joker would make the announcement either way. Jason can see it in the headlines of a hacked-in channel now, ‘ _Robin goes boom boom! Jokes on you, Batman!_ ’. Well, jokes on _him_ – Jason grits his teeth harshly, contemplating on how to watch that fucker die. “Whatever. ‘m alive an’ breathin’. Grateful for life, yeehaw, ‘s that all you want?”

“I’m just – worried,” Dick manages out. Hearing that Jason was caught by Joker made him leap off whatever seat he had been in. Even if the two of them hadn’t gotten along swimmingly well because of a whole lot of _replacement_ issues, it doesn’t make Dick any more heartless towards Jason. He did have thoughts about having Jason to stop being Robin but tortured? Death? _Hell no_.

It also makes him realize how much of a dick he was to Jason, who much he regrets treating Jason and brushing him off coldly when he knows Jason has a rough past just like he does too. Even when Jason might have tried to make jabs at him, Jason also wasn’t beneath admitting that he had always looked up to Dick, wanted to meet him and get some pointers. The idea of losing another innocent life, especially Jason who he’d have deeply regretted not making up to him, shocks his rationale into action. He wants Jason _safe_ as he does everyone else.

“ _Why_?” Jason asks, his voice lacing with all the suspicion and salt the sea can handle. “’Cause you pity me? Is that it? That the new Robin ‘s so _bad_ at his job that he got caught in costume?”

“Look, I know that we didn’t get off to a good start because I’ve been acting like a real jerk. And a lot of people I know would be on your side on that. I had issues with Bruce but – I never should’ve taken it out on you.” Dick inhales a deep breath and manages to look at Jason’s eyes that are full of defensiveness – like a wounded lion. “I’m really sorry,” he apologizes and extends a hand for Jason to shake – and then he remembers Jason’s style and curls it into a fist.

The guard doesn’t drop, not by a long shot, as Jason looks at the man he used to admire until the blood between them became cold. Bruce obviously cares for Dick – and probably one of the reasons why Jason hadn’t been as antagonistic as he would’ve been if otherwise. If his words have bite now, it’s mostly due to the medication and the lingering intense emotions he’s feeling in the wake of his near-death incident.

Still, hearing those words, ‘ _never should’ve taken it out on you_ ’ somewhat pries Jason out of the foul mood. Alright, maybe he might’ve been taking it out on Dick now too but that doesn’t necessarily mean Jason is going to pound his ass up to become friends with the guy again. He made that offer in day one and he only extends that invitation once.

 _Maybe_.

Oh hell, he’s a much nicer guy than people gives him credit for.

Jason stares at the offered fist, and then up at Dick’s face again to scrutinize it closely. “That depends. If I died, would you’ve break my coffin open, pick my body up, paint your whole body with my blood an’ swear vengeance on the Joker?”

There’s a long ten seconds stare between them after those words left Jason’s lips and finally, Dick opens his mouth, tone uncertain because that’s a really _dramatic_ request. “… _Maybe_?”

Jason stares at Dick’s outstretched fist for a moment, contemplating seriously – before eventually raising his own and fist bumping him. Eh, he’ll take it.

Lifting his arm up, he picks up a pen from the side. “Wanna sign on my bandage, bro?”  

“Uh – sure.” Dick accepts the pen and starts signing. First step to an admirable friendship is to be as agreeable as you can – but nothing wrong with signing a bandage or something. “So what’re you doing down here again? I thought Al would’ve let you be in anywhere in the house but here.”

“I told ‘im that I’m lookin’ for someone harmless, the _person_ – or I think they’re one, who rescued me out of there. My first excuse was actually lookin’ for porn, but he shut that down pretty quickly.”

Dick raises his brows high. “You thought using the Batcomputer to look for _porn_ was a good excuse?”

Jason shrugs his shoulders and continues looking through the news archives. “Was still on meds and wasn’t thinking straight. I was full on tryin’ to hide my shit.”

“Right.” There’s no way for Dick to hide that sarcasm but it comes out anyway. At least Jason is in a much better mood now. Turning his gaze towards the screen, Dick tries to follow whatever Jason is searching for and sees that he’s looking at various news on YJ’s activities, clicking away and filtering the information down to the locations of where a single, specific handwriting of YJ Server’s name was sprayed on.

Dick isn’t ignorant to the YJ Server’s activities, considering the proteges of Superman and Flash are a huge part of it. He had, admittedly, used that site to search up unreported crimes that can assist with his cases too since it does a good job of obtaining such information across major social media platforms and has an easy to navigate categorizing system. The entire arrangement, all-inclusive and up-to-date content of the site screams perfectionism. The forum, though not one of the primary functions, has been active for a year now too.

Nothing is foolproof, however, but the site has encountered far less attacks and infiltration as compared to when it first started out. The previous problems it had were reflected on, improved on so that it doesn’t happen again. Nevertheless, the management is quick and responsive enough to send out messages, override and shut down the site temporarily while it dealt with those attacks. There’re bound to be more issues and schemes from networking criminals but YJ Server doesn’t seem show signs of wavering in flushing them out either.

That’s one of the reason why it can remain as one of the successful and trusted networking site for crimes, connecting other civilians of Gotham to work against criminals.

“Looks like their recent trend is within Catwoman’s territory,” Jason says and stands up from his seat after logging out from the Batcomputer.

“You’re planning to find her?” Dick asks, following Jason out of the Batcave. As far as he knows, the Catwoman and Batman have been on friendly terms – but she has her fair share of love for games.

“I gotta start somewhere and I rather go to a friendly face than some fuckin’ crooks.” Besides, Jason is still benched and while he’ll do whatever he wants when needs to, better not let Bruce get even more paranoid than he already is. Maybe he’s risking it by going out as _Robin_ but that’s how they interact – in their costumes. He then turns around mid-walk and faces Dick with a serious gaze in his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Frowning at him, Dick folds his arms sternly. “At least have something on you so that you can call for help in case you run into someone dangerous.”

“How ‘bout I have you on speed dial and scream like a chipmunk?”

“How does a chipmunk even- nevermind.” Dick shakes his head and sighs deeply. He’ll be on a lookout just in case then. Nightwing isn’t out on patrol tonight due to work but he’ll send Catwoman a heads up. “Just stay on the safe side and don’t engage.”

“Gotcha, bro,” Jason replies dismissively and heads up to his own room.

This is going to require a lot of sneaking around.

* * *

 

“A bird in my territory – what did I do to earn this pleasure?”

“Yo, Catlady,” Robin greets as he raises a hand to offer a short wave, “Jus’ droppin’ by to ask ‘bout somethin’. Some guy that calls himself Server? He’s been workin’ ‘round your territory a lot so was jus’ wonderin’ if you know anythin’ ‘bout him.”

“Interested, are we?” comes the small tease that pairs nicely up with her signature catty grin. “Is that why you’re here, little birdling? Is my friend getting famous now?”

“Your friend,” Robin repeats and cants his head to the side. Afterwards, he continues into detail. “He saved me once from Joker’s fuckin’ plans back in Ethiopia. I just want to talk to him, no foul.”

At the name of the Joker spilling from Batman’s ward, Catwoman’s grin curves into a deep frown, and her eyes becoming distressed. It’s no stranger to her that the Batman and his loved ones has been on Joker’s radar now – but to think that Joker would actually have snatched up _Robin_ brings a sharp pain to her heart. Despite Robin’s more street-like ways, or perhaps it’s _because_ of that, the kid always has a special place in her heart.

Nevermind that Batman doesn’t listen to her regarding putting his ward out on the field – and she, of all people, is well acquainted with the _constant_ anxiety with knowing that their child is at risk.

“The _Joker_? Are you alright? And what in the world is Batman thinking?”

A small huff breathes past Robin’s lips. “’m fine an’ it’s not his fault. A lot of stuff happened an’ I was careless an’ stupid.”

“ _Sweetie_ ,” Catwoman says softly and firmly, tipping Robin’s head up by pushing her finger under his chin. “Never think that. If the cards aren’t in your hands, you’re not at fault for the outcomes. You were an innocent victim, and _always_ a brave kid who I know.”

Glancing away, Robin wrestles with the emotions inside his chest. That being said, it’s also extremely hard to stay upset when you have _Catwoman_ talking gently into your ears. In contrast to what her flirtatious behavior may tell, she definitely has her own qualities of warmth and kindness, which her straightforward nature always manages to bring it out of her for the kids and at times, even Batman.

“First of all, I’m one year away from being twenty-one,” Robin grumbles as his cheeks heat up.

“Very well, big guy. Perhaps next year, we can have a friendly toast.” The finger under his chin moves and Catwoman pats her hand on Robin’s biceps. What a cute kid.

Grinning at her, he then gives a quick nod. “Drinkin’ with a pretty lady – an’ on my 21st birthday? You’re really cheerin’ me up, aren’t ya?”

She leans against him and wraps her arm around his shoulder, giving the spot a light squeeze and pulling him closer against her side. “I’m a much better company than Batsy and we street people always gotta be around someone who knows how to have fun too,” she says smoothly, a light note of laughter in her voice.

“I’ll hold ya onto that,” Robin mutters, feeling a weird sense of warmth spreading in his chest again. Maybe it’s because Catwoman became a mother, maybe the maternal instincts had always been inside of her – but Robin can’t help but feel that he’s cared about just by the conversation alone so far. It also makes him thinks about his own mother, the one who took care of him for most of his childhood and died from her addiction, and it makes his heart aches with want.

There’s no doubt in his mind that Catwoman is going to be a terrific mother.

“So – what can you tell me about Server?” Robin asks, deciding to change the subject before his thoughts start spilling from his head and making her feel awkward too.

While she has her own conversation in her head regarding the matter, she hums while staring at the sky. “They’re a good kid, works hard and I think you two could hit it off well.”

Robin stares at her for a moment, as though considering the idea, before speaking up again. “Anythin’ ‘bout their identity?”

“Sorry but nope – can’t give that one out.”

Server has his own reasons why he wants to keep his identity a secret and since only a _rare_ few people, including herself, know of it, she doesn’t intend to betray that trust unless she is betrayed by him. Otherwise, she intends to stick to her own code and loyalty towards those she allied himself with. And while she’s an unofficial and unspoken ally of YJ, she intends to keep it that way to avoid drawing attention to Server and her connection to keep her family safe.

Recently, Catwoman’s burglaring activities are slowing down – and she’s planning on continuing to fade out from her radar, convincing her enemies that she moved on to another country so as to protect her daughter. Meanwhile, she’ll still carry out her other activities in incognito, but mainly on a rare case-to-case basis that revolves around protecting her streets and survival. 

She studies Robin’s defeated expression carefully, considering her options. Although she still holds true to her word in keeping Server’s identity under hush, there’s little to none setbacks in nudging the two together. The two of them are both lonely and good kids – and it’s the least she can do when Batman isn’t that good in bringing his ward to the playground to make friends when Robin was much younger. Slipping her hand into her pouch, she retrieves a photograph.

“Since you’re such a big fan of my friend, I’ll give you a picture of them,” Catwoman purrs as she tosses Robin a picture of Server, who is actually visible in the photo but wearing a full Catwoman’s costume, heels that look like they could break their feet and with heavy makeup.

“Wait, Server is a girl?” That would explain the _handwriting_. “And Christ, she looks kinda like ya.”

Catwoman laughs like there’s an inside joke behind it. “I’m not here to give you any clues, my dear bird – but they spent a great deal of time complaining about the shoes.”

“Do they even _usually_ look like this?”

“Oh, gods no. There’s maybe a 1% chance of semblances.”

Groaning, Robin fans himself with the photograph and let out a huff. Even when Batman and Catwoman are on good terms, the former usually grumbles a lot more when dealing with her and Robin now understands why. “Why are they even wearing your costume anyway? Halloween?”

“I’d be flattered if that’s so but no.” Catwoman sighs wistfully. “There was a period of time when my child was constantly in danger because of my identity. Some of the most _difficult_ people found out – but Server came up with this idea, dressing themselves up as Catwoman occasionally while I’m out in my civilian identity, spicin’ up my ‘ _legal_ ’ background and documents to get them off my back.” She flicks her hand in the air before placing it on her chest. “Former ‘Selina _Draper_ ’, married for 5 sweet years before that marriage went to hell and moved from California. No idea what’s with ‘em and ‘ _Draper_ ’ but we fought over that name for hours till _I_ gave in.”

“I see.” Robin trails off shortly, looking at her with a sympathetic gaze. It must’ve been hell for her to keep her family safe when fucking crooks like that have no sense of principle or whatsoever. Threatening someone’s kid is just _asking_ for a rough head bashing in from Robin and hopefully, Cat gave them some lesson learning herself too or well, Robin knows she _definitely_ would do that. It’s a good thing that she has Server on her side. “Are you guys safe now?”

“At the moment, yes – as long as we don’t mess up this arrangement we have. Server is currently training under me and trying extremely hard to mimic my style.” She twirls on her pointed heel with perfect grace to showcase her point. To her credit, she’s showing no emotional weaknesses as Catwoman despite the subject, but it also helps that she’s in a much safer place now. “They have most of the fundamentals down, but the much complex ones might still be out of their range for now.”

The side of Robin’s lips quirks upwards. “Your bar is pretty high. Nightwing might be the only one who can pull off your stunts.”

Catwoman shrugs. “Little blue bird is the most talented acrobat you can have. Server has their own prior experience with acrobatics too, but one of their main weaknesses still lies with their difficulty of being _flashy_ since – overusing their invisibility takes that away.” Sighing softly, she places her hands on her hips and shakes her head. “You should’ve seen the poor kid when they first started, looked like those funny penguins you see on youtube.”

On the bright side, they didn’t show any signs of giving up once.

Robin chuckles at the image of someone swinging their hips before their body betrays them and sends them tumbling to the ground, arms flapping and _everything_. “ _Damn_. I’d wanna get in on a video of that.”

“I’ll show ‘em to you if you can find out their identity.” Catwoman winks and leans down to place a kiss on Robin’s cheek. “You’re a smart kid. You’ll figure it out.”

The cheek kiss leaves Robin with a small blush tinting his cheek and admittedly feeling somewhat _pleased_. Damn her and her natural charms. There’s a reason why she’s another one of his childhood crushes other than Wonder Woman. No matter how much Batman gets annoyed with her, he never ends up being dissatisfied with her presence. Watching her walking towards the edge in her long, elegant strides, Robin tries to breathe and calm his heartbeat.

Before taking her leap, Catwoman turns around to Robin again and smiles at him fondly. “If you ever meet them again, go ahead and thank them. It would make them really happy.”

* * *

 

After meeting up with Robin, Selina changes out of her costume before heading back home. When she enters, she sees Tim sitting on the couch with Helana, watching television. He has been Helena’s babysitter for a long while now, which he had offered to protect her along with Superboy and Impulse until they can fully manipulate Catwoman’s foes away from Selina and deal with them as the _YJ Server_ to further severe Catwoman’s connections with the kidnapping incident. 

Once she closes the door behind her, Selina walks towards the back of the couch while tucking her hand into her purse and retrieves an item.

“Here you go,” Selina chimes in and drops the thumb drive in Tim’s hands.

Tim gazes at the item in awe. “This is amazing. I was really worried since I can’t even work around _that_ security system enough to ensure a 100% safe route. I was ready to find alternatives.”

She throws a wink at him and leans her arms on the couch. “A piece of cake, really. You’re improving but you still have a long way to go if you want to scout and escape an SS-rank security like that with minimal information. You can also make more of your contingencies if you’re on location too.”

“Fine, I’m sorry for having doubts.” Pouting a little, he then tucks the thumb drive securely in his jacket and turns his attention back to Helena.

With this, he’ll accumulate enough evidence towards the full spectrum of their crimes and ensure that the kidnappers Catwoman caught would face the _maximum_ sentence they deserve. It isn’t the first plan Catwoman agreed with, but it’s a win-win condition Tim tried to negotiate for, which give her enough time to retire and keep Helena safe. Besides, she managed vent out her rage on them prior to letting the YJ trio toss them onto the police’s lap, regardless of how Tim felt about it. She may have owed him, but she’ll not get anything less than what she’s _satisfied_ with.

“Have you talked to your parents recently?” Selina asks, remembering some of the details that Tim told her about his trip in Ethiopia.

Tim purses his lips and shrugs. “Not really. It’s too awkward. Maybe for plan A, I’ll send a letter to mother on what’s going to change around here and give her time to get back to me.”

“And what’s plan B?”

He turns around and looks at her in a grim expression. “Moving out of Earth and hope that their adventures don’t take them to a spaceship?”

Snickering out loud, Seilina then heads to the kitchen to grab herself a drink. Tim can be so adorable. “Very well but you’re still welcome to stay for the night if you want.”

“Sorry but not tonight. The YJ are gonna have a sleepover tonight and I’m going to work on a new feature on the server.” Tim grins as he raises his arms, watching as Helena does the same with an open mouth grin on her face.

“I think you’re going to work more than having actual fun with your friends. All-work and no play makes a dull man.”

Tim scoffs and picks Helena up when she reaches out to him. “Who am I trying to impress?”

“Don’t be sassy with me, boy. If this goes on, it’s going to become a competition you can’t win,” Selina warns playfully.

“Says the one who agreed on ‘ _Draper_ ’ anyway, which is actually the _coolest_ name.” Turning his head around, he sticks his tongue out at Selina, who rolls her eyes at him in plain sight, before he switches his attention back to Helena.

Tilting her head slightly, she stares at Tim who is playing with Helena, at the boy who went to save her daughter without any further questions asked, who’d plunge himself into the _first_ peril he’d ever faced and disguised himself as one of the kids to save every scared child in that terrifyingly, dangerous and _lonely_ place. Maybe it was a stroke of luck that saved him and everyone, but it’s that same luck he bravely carried into that place, which saved her daughter too.

Above all, she remembers how grateful she was when she has gotten her child back, how she realizes that Tim _is_ Server and thanked him for everything – and how he smiled, and perhaps cried a little, and how he looked as though her gratitude was _everything_ to him. To Tim, everyone is worth saving – even a former criminal like herself, and how with just his presence and emotions, he can make someone feel like they’re worth so much more than they think.

A _normal_ kid like him – trying _harder_ than anyone she knows just to make a difference – the _most_ of what he can do.

Maybe that’s what makes the people around him _want_ to help him, that _simple_ and _normal_ compassion that people like Selina lacks in her life, that kid who is _trying_ his very best at 100%, putting everything he has at stake to face enemies above his caliber even when he possesses lots of doubts that he could do anything worthwhile. And despite his quiet dispositions, Tim tries to see people for who they are beneath their masks and pasts and makes them think that maybe the normal world does care _a little_.

Truly, a silly kid.

“I ran into Robin today and he asked about you – as Server.”

“Really?” He turns around, eyes blown wide. Maybe this shouldn’t have come to his surprise, even he would start looking for anyone who’d save him too. But Robin? One of the heroes who he, by Selina’s words, may have admired more than Batman himself? “How did that conversation go?”

“I didn’t tell him anything but remember that he’s trained under _Batman_ so expect that his deduction skills won’t be a slouch either.”

Quirking an eyebrow at Selina, Tim balances Helena in his arms. “Why does it sound like you’re not trying to warn me?”

Tipping her head to the side, Selina’s lips curves into an all-knowing smile. “Do I have to? He’s a good kid and you already know that. Two of you, and four if you count your two super friends, running around in Gotham and giving the big heroes a run for their money.”

The image playing in his head in perfection makes him scoff. “I’m not a crimefighter and realistically speaking, Superboy and Impulse are still on the road towards getting on the same level as the adults.” He then pauses awhile, contemplating before speaking again. “But it’ll happen.”

“And your opinion on Robin?”

“Robin…” Tim trails off, glancing at the ground while nibbling his bottom lip.

The hesitation causes Selina to roll her eyes again. “Come on, sweetheart, you’ve ranted my ears off about him more than just a few times before and _now_ you’re getting cold feet?” she teases.

“That’s different,” Tim argues, sweat forming above his brows. He can feel his heartbeat racing nervously at the thought. “I wasn’t attending the same school as him and didn’t meet him face-to-face when he was Robin. This is _weird_.”

“Knowing information of the crime world and their heroes aren’t weird. I’d say it’s _smart_ ,” Selina reminds as she saunters towards Tim to carry Helena into her own arms. “Those keen analysis you’ve made of everyone will help you someday, especially when find yourself having to team up with people other than Superboy and Impulse in times of emergency. Trust me, coincidences like happen more frequent than you think.”

Tim seems to hesitate at her words, though he cannot deny that Selina’s words hold a lot of weight. Ever since his first involvement with an ongoing crime up close, it never left his mind. All this while, he has reservations about getting involved, afraid of becoming more of a burden than help and giving more problems to the people around him. Unlike heroes, he lacks the capability to fight on them head on. He knows different kinds of martial arts to defend himself, but he lacks the _raw_ experience of the heat of battles.

Meanwhile, Selina thinks differently. Tim’s instincts can activate in fights as well as his pre-made contingencies due to the information he collects. He’s an opportunist, based on the instructions she saw him giving to Superboy and Impulse whenever things get tough. However, timing his body according to the development of his plans can be rough, since Tim has yet to hone battle instincts and bodily reflexes on top of having confidence issues dragging him down. With his training with Selina, it doesn’t necessarily create a complete _helpless_ situation but there’re bound to be mishaps on anyone’s firsts – which Tim’s too adamant in avoiding. He’s naturally cautious, which like many other things, can be detriment if it’s in _excess_.

Pursing her lips together for a bare moment, she snaps her fingers to get Tim’s attention again. “Allow me to give you an insight, Tim. You connect well with people because _you’re_ very adaptable. You’ve worked with Superboy, Impulse, the police and even with me without much difficulties – whereas _many_ can’t handle working with each three of us. We are _difficult_ people for different reasons. That’s because your ideology is to _help people,_ you don’t break the rules of the people you work with and that minimizes conflicts and builds trust.” Selina’s gaze turns serious as she continues. “If you plan on doing more than just an insider’s job, you’ll need to use whatever assets you have. Do not waste any of them.”

“I understand,” Tim replies softly as he grabs the hem of his shirt, soaking in everything that Selina has told him. His greatest weakness still lies within his insecurities and without the heat of the moment and continual exposure, he’s more than likely to _hesitate_ to act. Lifting his head up again, Tim gives her a small smile. “Thanks, Selina. You’ve always been a great help to me.”

“And you to me.” She grins and frees one of her hand to ruffle Tim’s hair.

* * *

 

Selina’s words played in Tim’s head over and over again for a few days and while it’s a small push towards a direction he’d never thought he would venture into, Tim still needs to ensure he’s in better shape to deal with enemies head on without setbacks. That’d involve massive amounts of training sessions and sparring. So far, Tim has only used his invisibility to slip past people or get into a good spot where he can analyze his opponents’ movements and send his counter tactics to Superboy and Impulse.

Admittedly, it’s far better than being held hostage against his teammates, which might’ve occurred a few times here and there although some of which he was able to easily get out of on his own. Even though Superboy and Impulse end up dismissing it easily, Tim still weighs a heavy guilt on himself for piling more work and trouble onto his friends’ hands. Maybe once Tim makes his decision, he’ll talk to both of them about it.

They’re truly the best – even if Tim is staring at Superboy blasting a stone head off the wall.

Collateral damages are inevitable when fighting in such closed space, it seems. It’s a good thing that Impulse got the kidnapped kids out of the building before Superboy was able to get a little more serious. They’re on a mission, though it isn’t a different or more difficult one that they’re used to.

“Man, all we do are the easy work,” Superboy complains as he lands a few feet away. “Those people have some crazy weapons, but they clearly sucked at using them.”

“The important part is to save as many people as we can. That’s what we’re here for,” Server reminds as he walks towards two remaining henchmen, tied and huddled up together in a corner. “Mind checking the weaponry and see if you can get a sample or two? I got something to deal with these two about.” Narrowing his eyes at the henchmen, he intends to give them a scare for their lives before getting down to interrogating.

Superboy shrugs. “Sure. You’re always better at the talking to the bad guys bit anyway.” After that, he makes his way out of the hallway and searches for the weaponry room.

Once Server is in front of the targets, he taps on the panel on his back again and releases his brown, tattered cloak to wrap around him. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for the two guys to begin screaming (maybe this, he did expect) and fainting into unconsciousness. That’s – _really, really_ not what he expected and curses himself to have landed on the most weak-legged idiots.

“Damn it,” Server mutters under his breath.

Suddenly, there’s a tap on his shoulder from behind and a voice, calling out to him in a calm, “Yo.”

“Ah-!” Server screams in an abnormally high, squeaky pitch like a damn _chipmunk_ that reverberates through the entire building. What in the fresh hell?! He immediately whirls around, faces the newcomer, only to come face to face with–

– _Robin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Here is a video of a chipmunk screaming [[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syNumVb2kUs)], well technically, it's a marmot but here's for the humor. I'm really sorry, Timmy- 
> 
> 2\. Jason's and Dick's relationship is bounced off from the Titans series 1x06. There's going to be some inferences between the series and this fic here and there, since it makes a good space for a canon divergent Tim too.
> 
> 3\. While I mostly focus my headcanons and analysis on Tim, I always feel that Jason has a rather attractive and carefree personality himself, which I honestly really love. He's someone who is quick to anger but he's also quick to forgive given the right reasons and if he sees someone being worthy of that leniency. If you're a child kidnapping or drug dealing crook, it's basically a 'fuck you' for eternity but I feel Jason knows Dick's goods even if they have their own issues with each other when Batman is involved. I can't wait to see how their relationship will develop into a much more comfortable space.
> 
> 4\. Tim has a lot of insecurities in himself, which makes him lag a bit in being initiative in things that requires a lot of what he doesn't have. He's always the kind to act out of compassion, doing whatever he can to help people, which led him to seeking to be Batman's sidekick to save him. And no, the Rebirth!Tim isn't gonna count in here. For this fic, Selina is his first push into a world that's closer to the heroes - and the two of them does play off each other well, even in banters or in helping each other out. Tim respects Selina a lot, while Selina can see the potential in Tim that he doesn't see in himself. 
> 
> 5\. Again, these characters are pretty new to me when it comes to writing so my own confidence tend to waver while writing. I'm always very open to helpful criticisms and always working on improving along. Thank you very much for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me at [my tumblr](http://trickpersona.tumblr.com)


End file.
